petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Path (Comic)
Rose Path is the first Petronas Stories comic, released on October 1, 2011. In Rose Path, Sašo Šimić is keen on finding the truth behind the Rose Path, but unfortunately crosses paths with the mafia. Plot The mayor of Petronas, Helliar, is interrupted in his office by the professor of History, Sašo Šimić. Sašo tries getting some information about the recently-made Rose Path puzzle, but Helliar simply tells him to ask Wololo about it. At the same time, in ‘Hangar "Mulat"’, the mafia boss Lorgo is planning on defeating the new mafia family, Slavujčeks. He orders his man, Carlios, to break into Helliar’s house to find information on Rose Path’s object of apparently great power. After working at his school, Sašo visits Wololo, who claims that the Rose Path is a fraud and that the powerful object doesn’t exist. Later, during the night, Lorgo’s man Carlios breaks into ‘Helliar’s Modern House’ and accidentally wakes Helliar up. He unintentionally learns about Sašo and his search for the object, and after Helliar lets him go unpunished, he breaks into the ‘New Main Mayoralty’. Lorgo, however, orders his men to kill Carlios due to his incompetence. He also sends Lucius Penelen to visit Sašo at his school. Lucius threatens Sašo by claiming that if he doesn’t find the object of the Rose Path in two days, he would be killed by the mafia. That morning, Vanessa McFly, a secretary in the ‘New Main Mayoralty’, finds out that someone has broken into Helliar’s office. Desperate Sašo eventually visits Helliar and tells him about his situation. Helliar gives Sašo more information on Rose Path, and Sašo then visits ‘Hangar "Mulat"’, where he talks to Lukas Retriver. Then, he visits Lorgo himself, and makes an appointment to prove his theory. During the night, he meets up with Lucius Penelen near one entrance to the Petronas Metro, and from there travels to ‘City History and People Monument’, after switching a lever. A secret room is opened in that building, where Sašo proves that the object isn’t real. The following day, Lorgo is still upset about the Slavujčeks, but Sašo is given a new map of the city by Helliar. He then realizes that the Rose Path object is not fake at all. Helliar then thinks: "God, I love myself… because I’m a mayor!" Locations * Petronas City ** New Main Mayoralty ** Funicular ** Hangar "Mulat" ** Pavlek Miškina Elementary School ** Wololo's Main Wooden House ** Helliar's Modern House ** Sašo Šimić's House ** White/Blue Skyscraper ** Petronas Metro ** City History and People Monument Character appearances In order of appearance # Helliar (First apperance) # Sašo Šimić (First apperance) # Wololo (First apperance) # Lorgo (First apperance) # Carlios (First apperance) # Lucius Penelen (First apperance) # Random student (First apperance) # Vanessa McFly (First apperance) # Lukas Retriver (First apperance) # Dgleich (First apperance; seen briefly) # Kvaks (First apperance; seen briefly) Trivia * The idea for this story was based on The Da Vinci Code. Category:Petronas Stories Category:Original Petronas Stories